Of Parks and Dursleys
by Ijustwantyoutoknow
Summary: Harry and his daughter finally have a day without the two boys, but as soon as they find a cool park to play on some people from Harry's past show up. Who is the woman with Dudley? And how does Harry react when Vernon calls Lily Luna a freak? Is this the last time Harry will see them? Part one of three one-shots chronicling Harry and his family as he reunites with the Dursleys.
1. Of Parks and Dursleys

**A/N: Hello all, it has been a while since I have uploaded anything so I've decided to post something that I finished quite a while ago and forgot about! This is part of three one shots that show Harry's journey as he reconnects with the Dursley family.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters etc etc, you all know the drill..**

Lily skipped happily next to her father, red hair bouncing behind her as she held tightly to her daddy's warm hand. They had today for just her and Daddy! Lily was giddy with excitement and she laughed and giggled at the silliest stuff.

Harry couldn't keep a broad smile off of his face as he kept his four year old daughters little hand encased in his own as they made their way to a new park. Lily just loved parks and who was Harry to deny her such a fun time on a day with just the two of them?

"Daddy lookit! Da cloud looks like a birdy!" His daughter pointed up to one of the fluffy cottonball clouds in the sky and Harry looked at it with a lazy grin.

"It does! That's very smart Lily, and we're almost to the park!" Now it was Harry's turn to point. Her head whipped in the direction his finger was pointing and he could feel the energy burst through his daughter as she squealed, letting go of Harry's hand and running towards the play equipment.

Dudley held his two year old daughter in his arms while quietly walking next to his parents and beautful wife. He loved his family, but ever since the war ended and they were free to leave hiding, Dudley felt as if someone was missing. Someone who'd been part of his life until he was seventeen.

He looked towards the park as a full laugh came from the park they were headed to.

"Daddy lookit me! Im swinging all by mysewlf!" Dudley instinctively looked towards the child and then to the person she was talking to. His eyes opened in shock, there stood a slim man with jet black hair, circular glasses, and striking green eyes. Harry.

"Daddy catch me!" Dudley watched in horror as the tiny red headed girl launched herself off the swing, high into the air. Harry just grinned and caught her.

"Betcha can't git me!" She giggled and ran away, little sundress billowing behind her. She kept looking back to see her dad always just a few paces behind. He brought his attention away from the two as Petunia spoke, "Dudders, why don't you take Sadie up onto the park?"

"Yes, of course Mum." Dudley said confidently. His wife shot him a look and regretfully sat next to her in-laws on the park's stone bench.

"Gotcha!" Harry laughed as he picked up his only daughter and swung her into the air. He turned to set her back down on the ground when he saw his Aunt and Uncle sitting on a bench. He froze and held his Lily closer, hoping that they wouldn't recognize him.

Too late, Harry grimaced as Petunia's face morphed into one of shock. She pointed at Harry and Vernon looked at him too. He tore his gaze away when Lily's sweet voice caught his attention.

"Daddy, are you ginna put me down?" She asked, roughly brushing a piece of stray hair out of her face. Harry didn't want to stay, he wanted to leave, take his daughter to another park. The strand of hair fell back and Harry carefully tucked it behind her freckled ear.

Harry opened his mouth to answer when his name was called out. He turned to face Dudley, who was also holding a small child.

"Dudley," Harry said, unsure of what was coming at him. Dudley rushed over.

"I haven't seen you in a long time." Dudley stated. Looking at Harry he motioned at the little girl in his arms, "Who is she?"

"Lily Luna Potter, she's my daughter and youngest child. Then Lily cut in.

"But today's jus' daddy an' me. No dumb brudders allowed!" Then she leaned over to Dudley and whispered loudly, "We even gunna git ice cream!"

Dudley looked at the charismatic little girl in amusement, then to Harry who was watching the exchange, chuckling under his breath. Dudley wondered if Harry would've been like that if he'd had a real childhood.

"So how many do you have then?" Dudley asked. Harry smiled in fondness.

"Two boys, James and Albus and then Lily." Harry said happily, "Ginny is at the Burrow with the boys today and Lily and I are having some quality time."

Dudley smiled at his cousin and Lily, "Want to meet my wife? She's just over there."

He noticed Harry shift uncomfortably and nod.

"Sure, sounds great. I'm guessing that's your daughter then?" Harry glanced toward the little blonde in Dudleys arms.

"Yeah, Sadie. She's my only child so far."

"Oh, that's nice."

The rest of the walk was silent, Lily rested her head on Harry's shoulder. The activity finally catching up to her. Harry knew it wouldn't be long before she started getting crabby and then she'd fall asleep.

"Harry, this is Sabrina. Sabrina this is my cousin Harry and his daughter Lily." Dudley introduced, ignoring his mothers tightly pressed lips and his fathers angry purple face. Harry smiled slightly and nodded towards her.

"I would shake your hand but they're kind of full right now." Harry readjusted Lily in his arms and smiled at the kind looking woman.

She smiled and opened her mouth but it was cut off by Vernon, "Your little freak could stand. She doesn't need to be carried everywhere!" He spat. Dudley had never seen Harry more angry. He spun to look at his uncle, green eyes flaring with anger, Lily was now looking up, and she buried her face in her daddy's shoulder, finding the big purpley man scary. She didn't want to see him.

"You starved me and called me names, Vernon. But I can take it, I've been through a lot, but if you ever insult my children again, I will have your fat sorry arse in Azkaban for the rest of your miserable life." Harry growled at his uncle. Petunia just watched as his eyes softened when his daughter pulled on his shirt.

"Daddy, ca' we go git ice cweam now?" She sniffled, looking at her dad with tired eyes. Harry turned towards his frightened Uncle and Aunt.

"Nice to meet you Sabrina, sorry I can't stay but Lily's getting tired and we still need to get ice cream. I promised her we would. Nice seeing you all again." Harry forced the last bit through his teeth and began to walk away. Sabrina ran after him, a piece of paper in her hand.

"Harry, maybe sometime next week you and your family could drop by and have dinner?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't think Vernon and Petunia would approve of that."

The brunette woman laughed, her blue eyes sparkling, "I've heard stories about you from Dudley and it would mean a lot to us if we could get to know each other a bit more. And Harry, I personally don't care about their opinion. They are horrible people but let's just keep that bit to ourselves hm?"

Harry nodded slowly and grabbed the piece of paper hesitantly, "I suppose we could drop by as long as they aren't present. As you can see they don't like me too much."

"Daddy, please?" Lily begged and then with another sniffle tightly closed her arms around Harry's neck.

"Well, I have to go. I'll see you guys next week then." Harry said then quickly added, "Thank you."

"I'll tell Dudley, and you better go or she'll fall asleep before you get to the ice cream parlor."

Harry quickly bid her good bye and walked off into a quiet aleyway where he apparated in front of the leaky cauldron. Going through to diagon alley, Harry missed the quiet of the park as he shielded his young daughter from the cameras, lights and people reaching for a handshake, an autograph, or chasing him for a conversation.

He just held his Lily's head to his shoulder and quickly rushed through the crowds, thinking about what a strange day it was and about the disaster dinner would be next week with his two little troublemakers tagging along.

**So yeah, hope you liked that. I wrote it over a ear ago and I kinda liked the idea so I decided to post...READ AND REVIEW PLZZZ3**


	2. Of Talks and Childhood

**Hello beloved readers! Here is the second ****installment of my story, Of Parks and Dursleys! Hope you enjoy, don't forget to R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah right. **

Harry carried Lily into the cozy two story house. It was a homely place, not something one would expect to find the savior of the wizarding world living in. It looked like a place where you would find a family.

Usually you would find a family here but they were currently at the burrow, where Ginny had taken their two little boys for the night.

Harry slipped his shoes off, bending the heels of the shoes down. He carefully readjusted his four year old daughter on his arm. She groaned tiredly and rubbed at her eyes. Harry walked quickly forward until he came to the dining room and living area. Turning right into the living area, he walked through, making sure he didn't step on any of the toys scattered about.

He turned left and went up the split staircase, ending up in an open space that held the bedrooms. At the right of the stairs was Teddy's room. Furnished for the tyke after the war when Harry took after the boy regularly. It now was covered in posters of quidditch players and girls. Harry wasn't _that_ clueless, he could see past the enchantments.

Hopefully Ginny didn't know about those posters, if she did, Harry was surprised they weren't down yet.

Next to Teddy's room was Harry and Ginny's room, and to the left of the staircase was Albus' room. The door was open and the room was at least halfway decent. The bed was made and you could see the majority of the floor.

Ahead of him, and next to Harry and Ginny's room (though seperated by a bathroom) was James' room, followed by a guest bedroom, and finally Lily's room inbetween Albus' and the latter.

Harry turned the brass handle, and opened the white door. He smiled as he glanced around Lily's room. Stuffed animals and dolls were sitting neatly around tables or in their respective toy boxes. Her walls were a sky blue and enchanted paint allowed birds to fly around in the clear sky. Harry lit the nightlight and set his daughter on her purple bed.

She flopped over and Harry quickly grabbed her favorite pyjamas.

"Lily, sweetheart, you have to get ready for bed." He shook her little shoulder and she sniffed in refusal. He sat her up and pulled her onto his knee. He carefully coaxed her arms out of her sundress and pulled it over her head.

He put her nightgown over her head and Lily reluctantly put her little freckled arms through the sleeves. Harry set her on her feet and she gazed reproachfully at him.

"Go brush your teeth Lily and come hop into bed, I'll read you a story." At the mention of a bedtime story Lily hopped into action, running into the bathroom.

Harry sent the sundress to the laundry room and walked over to Lily's bookshelf. He grabbed one of her muggle storybooks and made his way back to her bed. He waited there until she came back into her room, yawning.

Harry patted the bed next to him and she quickly snuggled into his side.

"Once upon a time..." Harry began the story of Cinderella, Lily's eyes sparkling.

An hour later Ginny came into the house carrying a sleeping Albus. James was still pouting from having to leave the burrow but it was nine thirty for Merlins sake! Much past their bedtime, thank you very much.

She noted Harry's shoes on the ground and wondered when he and Lily got in. She sent James to get ready for bed as she carried Albus into the downstairs bathroom.

He stirred and let her brush his teeth, only helping to spit and rinse. She picked him up off the counter and he fell asleep on her shoulder promptly.

She settled him into bed and kissed his forehead. Making sure James was in bed, she checked on Lily and chuckled at the sight.

Harry's head was tilted back, resting against the wall, soft snores coming from him. Lily's Cinderella book lay forgotten on the floor and the little redhead girl was curled up, using her daddy as a pillow.

Ginny quietly went over and woke Harry.

"Harry, come on, you can't sleep like this all night. You won't be able to move in the morning."

"WhasgoinonGinny?Times'it?" Harry mumbled, not opening his eyes. Ginny shook him again and he blearily gazed up at her with his brilliant green eyes. He sighed and stood rather ungracefully.

"So I saw the Dursleys at the park, Dudley's wife invited us for dinner next week." Harry explained, handing the piece of paper with the address and phone number on it to Ginny.

She looked it over and nodded, "Are you sure you want to go? The way they treated you, Harry, I don't want bad memories to come up."

She took Harry's hand and he smiled at her. "It's okay, Ginny, it's time I explained things to them. And Dudley apologized, before going into hiding. I want to do this."

Ginny kissed him on the cheek and sighed, "I suppose this means we are going to have to try and get James to take it down a notch...and maybe persuade him to mind his manners, I swear that boy will never learn."

Harry smiled and got into bed next to Ginny, "I know, at least my Aunt and Uncle won't be there. I don't think I would let the kids stay, just in case I ended up cursing them."

Ginny growled, "They should be thrown in Azkaban in my opinion! They forced you to live in a cupboard for Merlins sake!" Ginny turned onto her stomach and rested her chin on her hands, looking at Harry.

"If Mum found out she'd set them straight." Ginny mused.

"Well I hope for my sake that she doesn't find out, she'll smother me, ground me then hunt the Dursley's down." Harry reasoned, looking at the ceiling. He could just imagine James and Albus laughing at his expense from beneath his invisibility cloak. He still didn't know how the two kept managing to get their hands on it. He had a feeling it might have something to do with Teddy.

"Or send them a Howler." Ginny pointed out.

Harry shuddered at the thought, "They'd really enjoy that..." Harry said sarcastically, closing his eyes. Ginny cuddled closer to him and Harry wrapped his arms around her. Dinner next week with the Dursleys, something he wouldn't have even thought of that very morning.

**Thanks for reading! This chapter wasn't especially exciting, but the next chapter features the shenanigans of Harry and Ginny's children...and maybe a little bit of accidental magic. PREPARE FOR CHAOS!**

**Review with suggestions! Thanks!**


End file.
